To Cheer up a Genius
by Blood Dahlia
Summary: Reid's down, and Morgan decides to figure out why and cheer him up ;  Oh my God. I'm officially a pervert O O SLASH, MorganxReid. Don't like, don't read


Just a lil' one shot I did cuz I was super bored haha ^-^ It's not the greatest, but I would still love it if anyone took the time to read it.

Remember: THIS IS SLASH! No likey, no ready :)

* * *

><p>It had been an excruciatingly difficult case, and everyone was ready to go home and rest. Needless to say, the plane ride back was deathly silent.<p>

Morgan was worried. Reid hadn't said a word to him the whole time, and refused to even look him in the eye. Each time he had tried to talk to him, the young agent would find an excuse to end it quickly.

Now, as the team trudged off of the plane, Morgan's patience broke. He followed Reid through the parking lot and grabbed his shoulder. The genius turned in surprise and quickly turned his gaze away from the older agent.

"W-what is it, Morgan?" he stuttered out.

"What's wrong, pretty boy?" he asked with as much tenderness as he could manage. The last thing he wanted to do was intimidate Reid. "You didn't say anything the whole ride."

"N-nothing's wrong," Reid said. An obvious lie.

Morgan narrowed his eyes and tightened his lips into a thin line. When Reid tried to move to the side, Morgan applied a small amount of pressure to his thin shoulder. Much to his annoyance, Reid was still refusing to meet his eyes and was staring at the ground.

"C'mon, pretty boy," Morgan said gently. "Something's obviously wrong."

"I...I don't want to talk about it," Reid said awkwardly. "Look, I gotta go. I'll miss the last bus if I don't go soon-"

"I'll drive you," Morgan responded simply. Ignoring Reid's protests, he grabbed the genius' thin and clammy hand and led him over to his car. He opened the passenger door and stared at Reid expectantly.

"You're not gonna take no for an answer, are you?" Reid said sourly.

"Nope," Morgan replied cheering.

Sighing in resignation, Reid clambered into the passenger seat, setting his small bag in his lap. Morgan jogged easily over to the driver's side, and climbed smoothly in. They were silent as Morgan started the car and drove down the dark highway.

"Take the next exit to get to my house," Reid said, deftly chucking his hand at the fast-approaching exit. He did a double take when Morgan passed right by the turn, making a show of not slowing down, but speeding up. "Morgan!" Reid shouted in dismay. "You just missed my exit on purpose!"

"You're spendin' the night at my house, pretty boy," Morgan stated calmly. "I don't like you actin' like this, and I'm not lettin' you out of my sight til you snap outta it."

"Why can't you just let me go home and rest?" Reid moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. God, one of the only times he was having a crisis in his life, Morgan had to go all profiler on his ass. "I'm just tired. I've been awake for 48 hours.'

"You can sleep in my guest room," Morgan said.

His voice brooked no room for an argument, and Reid stared hard out of the window, his arms crossed angrily. Tears of rage started to form in his eyes, a bad habit that he still couldn't break after all these years. He hurriedly brushed them away, hoping Morgan hadn't seen them.

Of course he had.

_If there are gods up there, they really like to fuck people up the ass._

"Are you crying, Spence?" Morgan asked as he pulled the car into his apartment complex's parking lot, his voice edged with panic.

"No," he snapped irritably. "Can we just get inside? I wanna take a shower and sleep."

Morgan reluctantly nodded, and they went up to his apartment.

It was a tasteful, two level modern place, with brick walls, and a wide, bay window. The bottom layer consisted of a large kitchen, with a four-person table. A large flat-screen TV sat in the living room, which had two couches and a carpet that covered the wood floor. A room led off into a bathroom, and yet another room led into a study/library.

On the second level were three bedrooms and a large bathroom, which had a gigantic shower and tiled floors.

"Nice place," Reid commented as he entered, setting his bag on the table.

"Thanks," Morgan said. "Bathroom's upstairs, second door to your left. Your room's the first to your right." Reid nodded and went to go take a shower.

As soon as the bathroom door was closed, Reid sat down on the closed toilet and rested his head in his hands. He felt like shit-he had received a call from the hospital where his mother was staying a few nights before. Apparently, they had found a shadow on an X-ray of her brain. They had done some more tests, and the worst had been confirmed: she had a tumor in her brain.

Reid took a shaky breath and wiped away a few tears that had managed to escape down his cheeks. He couldn't cry here-it was Morgan's place, for God's sake.

"Reid? You okay in there?"

_Shit._ "Yeah, I'm fine," he called, trying to hide his crying by turning on the shower.

"Are you crying still?" Morgan's voice had a worried tone to it, and Reid knew he was reaching for the doorknob.

"No, don't come-!"

Morgan opened the door. Reid hurriedly turned around and covered his eyes with his hands. Morgan's heart broke at the sight of the love of his life hunched away from him, obviously crying.

"Baby..." he sighed, and pulled Reid's shaking back against him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Reid whimpered, trying to pull away. Morgan didn't let him, putting his muscular arms around the genius' small waist and nuzzling his neck. "Pl-please, Morgan. I just wanna take a shower and go to sleep."

Morgan turned Reid around so they were face to face. "Let me pamper my pretty boy, a bit," he murmured, resting their foreheads together. "I won't do anything bad. I wanna make you feel better, sweetheart."

Blinking back tears, Reid started pulling of his clothes, which were already damp from the steam of the water. Without waiting for Morgan, he walked into the shower and stood under the spray, letting it wash away the dirt and grime of the day. A few seconds later, Morgan pressed his bare chest against Reid's back.

"Relax, baby," Morgan said soothingly, running a hand through Reid's hair.

Reid nodded and nudged Morgan's chin with the top of his head.

Moving slowly, Morgan reached out and grabbed his own soap. He liked the idea of his own scent covering his lover's. He made sure Reid's long hair was wet before thoroughly massaging the soap in with strong hands.

"Mmm," Reid sighed, pushing into the warm hands. "That feels wonderful."

Morgan smiled tenderly and placed light butterfly kisses between Reid's shoulder blades. Reid let out another contented noise and arched his back elegantly. "God, you're gorgeous," Morgan moaned, moving his hands down to Reid neck and shoulders.

A smile ghosted across Reid's lips. "From you, that's quite the compliment."

Morgan massaged the genius' neck and shoulders with expert fingers. When the muscles underneath were loose and soft, he moved to Reid's arms. He pulled Reid's hands back and kissed each and every one of his fingertips lovingly. Reid squirmed and let out a quiet mewl that went straight to the bigger man's groin.

Morgan's hands moved to protruding hipbones, stroking them. Reid gasped in surprise and leaned harder into Morgan's strong frame. "D-Derek..." he breathed, his breath tickling Morgan's neck.

"Do you want me to, babe?" Morgan said in a husky voice as his hands moved down to massage Reid's tense legs.

"Yes," he mewled. "Please. I want this. Want you."

Morgan's smile got bigger and he went down on his knees so he could massage Reid's calves. Reid gasped and leaned against the cold tile for support. "Derek..." he moaned in need as the tender hands moved up to grab the supple globes of flesh on his backside.

"Shh..." Morgan said as he rested his head on Reid's thigh. "I wanna make you feel good, baby."

"Y-You're too good to me," Reid managed, pushing into his touch needily.

"No, I could never be," Morgan purred in a sultry voice as he gave Reid's backside the same treatment the rest of his body had gotten. "If anything, _you're_ to good to _me_." Before Reid could argue with him, Morgan moved forward abruptly and without warning.

"A-Ah!" Reid cried out when Morgan simultaneously stuck his middle finger into the puckered entrance and swallowed his hardening penis. Morgan started bobbing his head in rhythm of his finger, slipping in another one impatiently. He expertly ran his tongue over the engorged member, taking it in to the root.

"Dereekkkk," Reid mewled, bucking into the older agent's mouth.

"That's it, babe," Morgan said in a husky voice as he pulled back. He scissored his fingers, stretching Reid's entrance. "Stop thinking and just enjoy it. I'll take care of you, pretty boy. My pretty boy."

The possessive tone in Morgan's voice wasn't lost on Reid. It sent a flutter through his heart, and left a warm, loved feeling inside of him. It chased out the memories and bad feelings for his mother. Even if it was for a second, he welcomed the wonderful distraction.

He figured he had to show how much he was loving the feeling. Reid's hands found their way to Morgan's shaved head, and he hesitantly ran his fingers over the skin. Morgan made an approving noise in the back of his neck as he scissored his fingers inside the smaller man. The vibrations made Reid cry out, and tighten his grip a margin. Morgan slid the third and final finger inside, and after waiting for Reid to adjust started pumping them in and out.

Morgan sat down after a few more minutes, his back against the tile wall. "C'mere," he whispered, taking Reid's hand. Reid allowed himself to be led into Morgan's lap. He positioned himself on shaking knees over Morgan's large member. Holding his breath, he impaled himself on the piece of flesh. He let out a cry of pain and pleasure that melded with Morgan's guttural growl of pleasure.

"Baby..." Morgan whispered as Reid nuzzled his head. He ran hands soothingly down Reid's sides, trying to ease the initial pain. "Don't push yourself. This is all for your pleasure. You don't have to prove or do anything for me."

"I know," Reid said with a smile, placing his hands on the broad shoulders in front of him. "G-give me a second, okay?"

"Take your time, sweetheart."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, allowing Reid to adjust. All the while, Morgan held in his need to pound up into the tight body above him. Instead, he soothed his mate by placing butterfly kisses over all of the skin he could reach and kneading Reid's ass with loving hands.

Morgan let out a gasp of surprise when Reid shifted his hips, creating a delicious friction between them. He placed his hands on Reid's slim hips, and slowly started to lift Reid until only the head was in. He then brought Reid back down, still with the same slow speed. The young man's body jerked in pleasure as Morgan reached that special spot inside of him that gave him mind-blowing pleasure.

"Shit, Spence," Morgan gasped as he repeated the motion. He reached up and tweaked Reid's nipples, twirling them occasionally. "You're amazing. God, you're the best. I love you, so, so much..."

"Derek, more, please," Reid whined, lifting his body weight up and down so he could go in deeper.

Morgan grinned widely before pulling Reid into a deep, loving kiss. "Your wish is my command, my love."

Morgan took a firmer hold on the slender hips of the form in front of him before thrusting up with more power then before. Reid let out a cry of pleasure at each thrust, moving down to meet them with his own.

Usually, Morgan was very vocal and dirty during sex. He would always say the dirtiest things that popped into his mind as he plowed into Reid's delicate body. This time, however, his words were tender and loving, filled with questions to make sure he was giving Reid as much pleasure as he was physically able to do. His movements were slow and deliberate, each one making Reid squirm and whimper.

"Just let it out, my pretty boy," Morgan whispered needily into Reid's ear as he grabbed the neglected cock in front of him. "Come for me, beautiful. Scream my name."

"Morgan!" Reid breathily gasped as he tipped over the edge. His semen coated his and his mate's chests, his body spasming at the orgasm that rippled through him. Morgan came not a few thrusts later, emptying out into Reid's channel.

They both rode out their orgasms together, basking in the glorious feelings. Reid leaned heavily against Morgan's sticky chest, the water raining down on his tired and spent back. Morgan rubbed lazy circles with his thumb on Reid's lower back, his other hand running through the genius' long hair. He was too lazy at the moment to pull out, and enjoyed the warm feeling around his genitals.

"That was amazing," Reid managed. Morgan made a grunt of happy approval. "No, really. I-I-" His voice cracked as tears threatened to fall.

"Oh, baby, come here," Morgan said hurriedly when Reid tried to pull away. He pulled the sobbing form into a strong hug, rocking him back and forth. "Talk to me. I'm here for you."

"I'm sorry," Reid bawled into the muscular chest. "I-I just can't st-stop c-c-crying."

"It's fine, sweetheart," Morgan said in a voice that was so tender it made Reid cry harder. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You're so sweet," Reid gasped, wrapping his arms tightly around Morgan's neck. "God, I love you, love you so much..."

"I love you, too, pretty boy," Morgan murmured, stroking Reid's wet hair out of his eyes. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Reid's emotions came pouring out like a dam had broken. He babbled in a torrent that explained all of the things that had been happening with his mother, and how afraid he was that she was going to die. Morgan listened without saying a word. His grip started to steadily get tighter and tighter, though, as Reid babble went on.

At the end, Morgan was silent for a few seconds. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Spencer?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know," Reid whimpered, tears mingling with the water of the shower. "I don't know. Oh God, you're mad at me, now, aren't you? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner, I'm sorry..."

"Spencer Reid." Morgan firmly grabbed onto the sides of Reid's head so he had no choice but to look at him. "I am not mad at you. I'm a little annoyed, yes, but not at you. I'm mad that I couldn't help you sooner."

"R...really?" Reid sniffed, looking up at Morgan with wide, brown eyes. The sight melted Morgan's heart into a gushy puddle. He wiped away the remaining tears.

"Really," Morgan assured. "Let's get you cleaned up, and then I think some coffee and a movie is in order."

Reid hummed his approval. "That sounds amazing."

Morgan grabbed a rag that was laying in the corner and cleaned Reid's body, inside and out. He was about to do the same to his own body, but Reid stopped him. The genius took the rag, and started to tenderly wipe off the come covering Morgan's chest. Morgan let out a sound that reminded Reid of a contented cat.

When all traces of their sex were gone, Morgan turned off the water. Reid let out a surprised yelp when he was lifted bridal style out of the shower. Morgan started to pat his lover dry with a towel, making sure as much water was gone as possible.

He then took Reid's slim hand and went into the bedroom, picking out a soft pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt, both of which belonged to Morgan. Reid raised a questioning eyebrow and smiled at the choice before slipping it on as Morgan put on his own clothes.

"You have a fetish for your smell over mine, don't you?" Reid snickered as he curled up on the couch. He wrapped a blanket tightly around himself as Morgan lit the fire and went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"You know it, babe," Morgan grinned cheekily as he started the coffee machine.

He sauntered back over to the couch and plopped down on the opposite side of the couch, motioning for Reid to come hither. He pouted slightly before crawling over and nestling into Morgan's side. The larger man sighed contentedly as he pulled Reid into a tighter embrace and turned on the television.

"I love this time with you," Morgan said happily. He had his head leaning against the back of the couch, and was tracing lazy lines up and down Reid's back.

Reid smiled tenderly and kissed his lover on the cheek. "So do I," he hummed.

Morgan shifted so that Reid was sitting on his lap. Reid made a happy noise and allowed himself to be held in Morgan's grasp.

"You're mine, pretty boy," Morgan sighed happily, splaying a possessive hand under Reid's shirt. "And I won't ever let that stop."

"God, I love you so freaking much," Reid muttered, his eyelids drooping from sleepiness. The actions they had previously performed were finally catching up to him, leaving him exhausted.

"Sweet dreams, baby," Morgan said soothingly, placing a long-lasting kiss on Reid's lips.

When they broke apart, Reid murmured something incoherent before snuggling closer and drifting off into a deep, untroubled sleep. Morgan tucked the blanket tighter around the sleeping form before allowing himself to also drop off into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Sooo? like ittt? :3<p>

Meh, I'm so tired that I think I'm gonna crash after posting this xD the wonders of staying up late to write...^_^"

Auf Wiedersehen~


End file.
